


Ho, Don't Do It!

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM AU, Kinktober Day 2: Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Toys, Voyeurism, assassin!Ignis, autassassinophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Noctis should probably be more disturbed about the faceless assassin running around killing people who try to hurt him. That would be the smart thing to do.The dumb thing to do would be going back to his room and masturbating while playing a game of chicken with said faceless assassin. Yeah. That would be areallydumb decision.(Like that's ever stopped him before.)





	Ho, Don't Do It!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of an overall larger bdsm universe I started writing and then got derailed on. I'm hoping to lure myself back in to finishing it, because it was fun to write. The IgNoct was just a bonus.

Noctis knows when he’s being watched. 

It’s a feeling that’s followed him all his life, from a time when he was only up to his dad’s knee, and was carried almost all the time by someone or another. He’s lived his life under the spotlight, for better or worse. By the time he was ten, he understood that whether he liked it or not, every action, every word, every decision he made would be open to the public’s eye. That while the Crownsguard was there to protect him and his security, they could only do so much. He was crowned prince of Lucis, and so a media darling. 

Especially right now, with a presumed killer after him. The Jade Coeurl has left plenty of messages in the wake of Noctis’ presentation as submissive, but they haven’t struck the killing blow yet. Plenty of knives in places close to where Noctis sleeps, reads, exists. Plenty of sudden catastrophes that steer Noctis off-course. And most remarkable, twice now the killer has stepped up to cut down the men attempting to kill Noctis. 

It’s made the public speculate a lot, these past few days. If maybe the royal darlings haven’t hired the Jade Coeurl to create a little drama. A lot of people are wondering why Noctis isn’t dead yet. Even Noctis himself wonders.

So yeah, he knows the sensation of eyes against his body. What he doesn’t expect is for those eyes to follow him all throughout his day - and right into bed.

Noctis has never been body shy. As he’s gotten older, he’s experimented with himself and others, found what he likes in the bedroom. There’s no partner tonight, and honestly he’s too tired to do anything other than deal with the low ache in his gut himself. Originally, the plan was a quick jerk-off session, and then bed. 

But the eyes are still on him.

It’s probably the competitive spirit Gladio’s drilled into him. Or maybe it’s that rush that always comes when he’s riding the edge of danger, the one that tells him it’s a bad idea but it feels so fucking good. His door is locked, the windows shut, the curtains drawn. Nobody should be in here with him.

And yet there’s a supposed killer on the loose that has gotten into his room five times so far, with no camera spotting a single person entering or exiting his rooms besides himself. A creature that has kept Noctis safe despite the repeated silent threat  _ ‘I was in the room with you while you slept and yet  _ ** _chose _ ** _ not to kill you’.  _ And maybe it’s a little bit of that too, that silent thought that he holds some power over the mystical assassin. Enough to make them pause five times and consider his life again.

Is it stupid? Yes. Does he care? Probably should, but doesn’t. 

So Noctis lets the eyes stay, and ignores them as he preps the bed. As he strips down to his boxers, and then, once he has lube, out of those as well. He flops back against the bed, kicks the covers down to the bottom, and closes his eyes as he begins to work.

Utterly vulnerable. If the killer  _ is  _ in here, Noctis is in no shape to defend himself. It’s a heady realization that goes straight to his cock, turning molten and sweet in a way it shouldn’t. 

He’s tired, but he takes it slow. Strokes his cock gently with light, teasing fingers to kick the arousal up, flavor it with desperation. Slathers the precum that beads up across the head, alters the strength of his grip and the speed of his touches. Edges himself, pulls his hand away sharply when it gets to be too much, lets the burn settle a bit before starting again, even slower.

The lube comes into play then, and one of the first things Noctis learned playing with himself is fingering himself is nice, but not as nice as when someone else does it, because there’s not enough contortion involved to hit the right spots. He does the best he can tonight, turning his head and muffling a sordid groan into the pillow, curling his fingers and adding more, being generous with the lube. The sounds coming from inside him are messy and sloppy and make his ears burn. But the embarrassment only adds flavor to the encounter, as Noctis swears he can hear the creak of leather from somewhere in the room. It makes him think of Ignis and those gloves that make him look damned sexy.

Fuck, what would Ignis say to walking in to this? Watching the Prince of Lucis on his back, naked as the day he was born, fingering himself open? Even now, Noctis can picture the moment Ignis would grow embarrassed, right before taking stock of what he was seeing, and picking out all the little  _ wrong  _ things Noctis is doing to himself, wasted opportunities he isn’t using. After all, if the crowned prince is indulging in some self pleasuring, he ought to be doing it  _ properly.  _ Or so Ignis would say.

In his mind’s eyes, Ignis sighs and shakes his head, walking forward with a soft,  _ honestly, Noct. Look here now, that’s not the best way to go about doing that. _

Would Ignis be bold enough to touch? Or would he ask permission first? There are few things that drive Noctis around the bend more than when Ignis is bold enough to just step into his bubble and  _ take  _ what he wants, but fuck if Ignis asking him  _ permission  _ to touch him doesn’t make his cock jump as well. He decides to let boldness be the answer, and in his fantasy Ignis takes one of his thighs in hand and spreads it out, the burning heat of his hand not nearly where he wants it the most. 

_ So sloppy, my Prince.  _

Noctis whines into the pillow at the thought of those words crossing Ignis’ lips. Ignis  _ would  _ be that casual, that utterly filthy. He’s got four fingers in his ass now, and as desperately as he wants his toy cock in here, he’s unwilling to pull away long enough to get it. The vision is too good, he can’t abandon it. He probably should have chosen his toy first, but he honestly didn’t think something like this was going to be on tonight’s schedule.

He pants helplessly as Ignis slides up, puts his other hand to Noctis’ entrance, fingers sinking in with no resistance.  _ Look at you, already so loose. What mischief have you been getting up to without my approval?  _ The hand on his thigh would pull back, reach up to unbutton his shirt. Noctis has seen Ignis naked before, and gods the man could give any supermodel a run for their money. Beautiful skin, flawless shape, muscle in all the right places, and a cock that makes Noctis want to drop to his knees and beg. 

The faint creak comes again, closer this time. Noctis doesn’t pay it any attention - there are worse ways to die than with fingers buried in his ass and a vision of Ignis in his head. Though if he doesn’t pull his fingers out soon, he’s probably going to come, and he needs to last as long as he possibly can. So he grudgingly pulls his fingers out of himself, and goes to roll over for a toy.

Except there’s already one on the bed. Sitting at the edge, one Noctis  _ knows  _ he didn’t pull out of the drawer. It’s one of his bigger ones, with all the little ribs along the head that make him feel like he’s losing his mind. It’s his favorite one.

Evidently, he isn’t the only one getting something out of this. 

Fine by him; he takes the toy and another dollop of lube, and then rolls over onto hands and knees before he can regret it. Puts his back to the shadows and the faintest silhouette within them and closes his eyes again as he sinks onto the silicone cock. 

“Ignis,” he whispers, and swears he hears a hitched breath from the pocket of shadows. “Please.”

In his head, Ignis is only too happy to oblige. And this time Noctis doesn’t hold back; he bites his pillow to keep himself as quiet as he can as he fucks himself stupid with the toy. All the liquid heat from earlier sears through him like a fire, nerves tightening down as the promise of bliss rushes closer and closer. By the time he reaches his peak, he’s gasping wordlessly into the pillow, body shivering hard enough to rock the bed. 

_ “Ignis!” _

The orgasm rolls through him like a thunderstorm, crackling against bones and leaving his brain fried as his muscles turn to putty. In the wake of it’s there’s one hell of a mess left behind - it’s been a while since he’s been so thorough with himself, and it shows in the copious amounts of cum left on his stomach, chest and chin. The toy slips out without Noctis’ hand to hold it, and he lets it, content to lie in his mess while he basks in the afterglow. 

Eventually however, the mess starts to cool, and Noctis stumbles upright, as knock-kneed as a newborn Arba, but aware that he needs a bath, the sheets need changing, and his toy needs proper cleaning before being stored away again.

By the time he manages to return from the shower, the sensation of eyes has vanished, and his audience with it. Noctis shrugs his shoulders, and tucks himself back into bed. 

Only time will tell what comes of this particular encounter, but for now, he’s satisfied enough with what he’s learned regarding his would-be assassin. And if the man decides to seek him out for an encore at some point, well, that wouldn’t exactly be a hardship.


End file.
